Is It Over Yet
by lukeisfrakkinsexxxy
Summary: Graduating from Yale, Rory has her life all figured out. That is until she finds out some unexpected news. How will she handle this new life endeavor? Literati


Oh Crap!

Graduation: The single most important event of a college student's life.

And if everything went according to plan, Jess would propose to Rory after the ceremony. He didn't want a big ceremony. It was fine with him if they just drove to Vegas and got married. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Rory for the rest of his life.

Jess had already asked Lorelai for her daughter's hand in marriage. He had picked out the perfect engagement ring. He even had asked his best friend, Taylor, to paint a banner that would hang over the gazebo in the town square in Stars Hollow. Mr. Hopeful thought he had everything going his way; that is until 3 days before graduation.

Rory Gilmore always knew she would end up with him. Her guy was perfect: well read, a music lover, smart, handsome, charming, and liked to mock the same movies as her and her mother. Ever since she first met him when she was 17, she knew that someday she would walk down the aisle staring at him at the end of it.

What she didn't know is that everything doesn't always go in order. She had always thought that it went: high school, college, career, marriage and then kids. She had three out of the way and was a hopeful to the fourth. She had graduated Chilton as Valedictorian, was graduating Yale with a great degree, and already had a job waiting for her in Hartford. She knew that soon Jess was going to propose.

She just had that feeling that something was out of whack. Although she couldn't put a pinpoint on it, she knew that something just wasn't going the way it's supposed to.

3 days before graduation, she finally found out what it was.

A few days earlier she wasn't feeling quite like her self. Jess told her that she better go to the doctor to see what's up.

'It's just a little bug,' she thought as she picked up the phone a few days later. She was sitting on her bed in their apartment when her feeling was finally confirmed by that call.

"Ms. Gilmore?" a woman asked.

"Yes, this is."

"Hello. This is Dr. Smith.

"Hello, Dr. Smith."

"I have some news for you," she paused.

"I hope it's some good news." Rory walked over and plopped on her bed.

"You're pregnant!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are. Now I would like for you to come in tomorrow for a routine prenatal checkup. What time is good for you?"

"Umm. 2 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. See you then!" and with that, the doctor hung up.

Rory went into panic mode. 'Oh crap. This can't be' was all that was going through her head at that moment. She didn't know whether to be excited about it or be terrified cause she couldn't just choose one emotion at this particular second. She lied back on the bed and fell asleep; cause evidently the pregnancy tiredness thing had already started to set in.

She awoke with Jess lying down beside her. He was just gazing at her.

"Hey beautiful. Why so sleepy?" He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Just thought I'd get a nap before we go to Taylor's party. It's gonna be a long night and I don't even know if I'm going to drink. " Rory stretched and yawned as she sat up.

"I noticed that the doctor called. Did she have anything to say?"

Rory wasn't sure if she should tell him now or after graduation. "Uh, nothing major, she just wants me to come in tomorrow." 'Later's better.'

"I wonder what that's about." He gave a little smile.

'It's like he knows.' she thought to herself. "Yeah, she said she would divulge all the details to me tomorrow."

"That's weird. Do you want me to come with?" He starred at her with a loving gaze like he would do anything for her. Jess sat up and lovingly put his arms around her. "I can if you want."

"No. It's at 2. You'll be in a final." She sighed. "Thank you for wanting to though." She looked back and kissed her man.

He took off her sweatshirt, which revealed a laced black cami. Rory just lied there and let him kiss her all over. 'What did it matter any way,' she thought,'the damage is already done.'

A few hours later, Rory woke up. She sat up and looked around for the clock. She found it. '6:30? Damn! Taylor's party is in like an hour.'

She nudged Jess. "Honey, wake up. Taylor's party is in an hour." He didn't move. Rory knew he was awake, so she smacked him. "C'mon. Dude, get up." She kissed his neck.

"I'm up." He laughed. "What time is it? 6?"

"Yeah." She yawned.

"Still tired?" He sat up.

"A little bit, but I'm fine to go to his party." She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Are you gonna take a shower?"

"Yea. Do you have to?"

Jess got up and walked into the kitchen. "Yea, but do you wanna take one first?" He went into the fridge and took out some orange juice.

"Sure, I'll make it quick. But I need the bathroom while you're in there. That ok?"

"Yea." He said as he poured himself a cup of juice. After taking a sip, he set the glass down and wiped his mouth. He looked over at the bathroom. She was already brushing her hair and had a nice dress hanging over the door.

"Babe, you don't have to dress up for Taylor," Jess yelled. "It's not like he's even going to care. He already is getting a lap dance from Rachel later." He walked over to the bathroom and put his hands around her waist. He looked back at that dress. "On second thought, wear it. I love that dress on you." He smiled and kissed her neck. He began to nibble on that spot on her shoulder that made her toes curl with pleasure.

She giggled. "Jess, don't'." Rory laughed and smiled. "We have to get to Taylor's party in fifteen minutes." She tipped her head to the side to let her neck become more exposed to his wonderful love bites that would inevitably bruise her neck. She didn't care.

Rory turned around to face him. "Mister, we have obligations—"

He lifted up his head and looked at her. "Shh."

"But Taylor will go ballistic when he realizes—"

Once again he lifted his head and pleaded her to silence the responsibility she was spewing out of her mouth. "I'm doing some of my best work here and you're talking right through it," Jess said dryly.

She reached for his head and pulled it up. "But Babe, you _have _to go. You're his best friend."

"Gah, fine. I'll get in the shower," he loving bit her neck once more and then took off his shirt.

Rory shook her head. "You know that's not fair, right? You taking off your shirt all sexy like that."

Jess smirked. "Oh what? Like this?" He smiled as he flung the shirt on the bed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. Jess pecks her on the cheek. "I'll be out in two minutes."

Rory smiled and smacked his butt. "Then get goin, mister."


End file.
